halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Tales of the Park III
"Terror Tales of the Park III" is the third Halloween episode of the Cartoon Network original series . It was confirmed by that this was the first episode of Season 5 to be completed.http://geek-news.mtv.com/2013/07/09/regular-show-jg-quintel-interview/ Synopsis The episode starts with two kids throwing eggs at Skips' garage. Benson drives up and comes out of his cart seeing what they have done. In response, the two kids start to throw eggs at Benson, and he chases the kids. The main story then shifts to the house, where the guys are having a Halloween party. The park workers (except for Benson) are listening to the ending of Thomas' bad scary story. Pops comes in and asks them what they're doing. They tell him they're telling stories and the person who tells the best story gets all the candy and the one who tells the worst story will have to wear their costume until Thanksgiving. Pops joins them, then Rigby adds his candy onto the pile and tells his story. Killer Bed (as told by Rigby) The first story opens on Mordecai eating cereal, when Rigby comes in with a large box. He tells him he has saved enough money to buy a bed. After 13 hours of trying to assemble the bed along with Skips' help, he lies down and turns on the TV in his room. He hears a report about murderer Johnny Allenwrench, who was turned into a bed when trying to escape from police. Rigby is horrified to find out that it's his bed. Johnny Allenwrench, in his bed form, starts attacking Rigby. Meanwhile, everyone is playing cards in the kitchen. Mordecai is annoyed by Rigby's shouting and tries to ignore it, but gets more angry. Everyone goes to Rigby and finds Rigby with Johnny Allenwrench. Benson saves Rigby from getting killed with "the power of negotiation" by giving Johnny a job and safety from cops. The next day, Johnny starts work, when Rigby calls the other park workers except for Benson to attack Johnny with axes, killing him. For doing this, Benson decides to give Rigby all the promotions and high-fives him, much to the dismay of Muscle Man, thus ending the story. Jacked-Up Jack-o-Lantern (as told by Muscle Man) The second story starts, being told by Muscle Man. Himself, Mordecai, Rigby and Hi Five Ghost are smashing pumpkins that Benson assigned them to do. Rigby and Muscle Man claim that it was the best job that Benson had ever gaven them. After smashing all the little pumpkins, The camera pans to the right and shows a GIANT pumpkin, Rigby questions on how they are going to smash the last one. Muscle Man says he has an idea and they all go in the Golf Cart and plow right through it. They kept driving forward and started entering this foggy area deep in the forest. It turns out that they are in an Abandoned Pumpkin Patch and Muscle Man claims; "This party just got a whole lot pumpkin-ier". Mordecai doesn't seem too sure about it and starts asking if they should really smash THESE pumpkins. Muscle Man claims that they should because Benson said ALL the pumpkins. Not too shortly after, Rigby finds two Pumpkin People hung up on 2 Poles. Muscle Man then starts making really lame insults to the Male Pumpkin. Rigby finds a rock entombed in the ground that says; "Smash all you want, but leave these 2 pumpkin lovers alone". Which just gets the guys tempted to smash them even more.So eventually, they do it. They start throwing rocks at the female, making her fall face-down on the ground. Then Muscle Man jumps and smashes her head with his behind, leaving Orange Marks on the Male. Soon, Fives goes for the dude, and just as he is about to grab his head, the Male comes to life and Holds Fives' arms and says; "You smashed my hot wife! Now you will reap what you've Sewn"! With flames bursting out of his eyes. The guys tell him just to phase through it. But soon, the Pumpkin turns Fives into a solid pumpkin yelling; "You boys want to smash some pumpkins? Let's smash some pumpkins!", Then throws The Pumpkin Fives on the ground, making him splattered and the male collects the seeds. Then the remaining 3 run away all separately. Mordecai hides behind a mini tractor, with the Pumpkin Looking in his direction, but Rigby creates a diversion yelling; "MORDECAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Then the Pumpkin goes after him. Just as soon Mordecai was about to move, he bumps into the Pumpkin, he snarls and grabs Mordecai's ankle and turns him into a pumpkin, just like Fives. Then says; "I hope you like, SQUASH!", and splatters Mordecai, collecting HIS seeds. Then, it shows Rigby running towards a Barn, and closes the door behind him, but just a few seconds later the Male finding him. Rigby runs up a ladder and looks down at the long distance, he has no choice but to jump, he does so, but the Pumpkin catches his tail and turns him into a pumpkin. Then before dropping him he says; "Just in time for, FALL!", Then drops him and collects the seeds of him. The last survivor, Muscle Man runs through a Corn Field, with the wind blowing and the Pumpking laughing evilly. He starts panicking and moving his arms in circles and eventually bumps into the pumpkin, Muscle Man tries to slip his way out saying that the Man will find someone else, but eventually he gets turned into a pumpkin and gets dropped and gets his seeds collected, The male walks back to his original pole, and throws all of the seeds he took and says; "That'll teach 'em", some time later, an actual pumpkin patch comes and a little boy spots the guys all turned into pumpkins and starts arguing on who should and who shouldn't be picked and the Man quietly laughs evilly, knowing he avenged his wife. The Previous Owner (as told by Benson) The park guys are having a meeting with Benson, after they get all the pumpkins and signs set up, he says that there is going to be a 200 year old Poltergeist in the house at night. Everybody thinks that it is going to be awesome, but Benson says otherwise, he explains how a long time ago, A man named Jebediah Townhouse used to say things that people used to say back in the 1980s such as "Bogus, Righteous and Wiggin Out." Due to the fact that he was so ahead of his time, the townsfolk believed he was a witch. Before they could kill him, he infused his soul into the house that the park crew lives in right now, silently waiting for 200 years to return. After the story is told, everyone thinks that Benson just wants the house to himself, they also think it doesn't make sense. But Benson is really serious and leaves the house in his compact car. Then Muscle Man says that everyone should go to the house at night and see who can stay the longest. Then Mordecai says that they should all pool in $20 and the winner gets all the money, Skips didn't participate, so it was Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and Pops. Later that night, Pops tried going to sleep, then Heard hip hop coming from his Phonograph. Then turned off the music, then Jebediah Spoke to Pops and Pops runs downstairs screaming. Then the power goes out, while there is loud banging at the door. Pops holds a flashlight while Mordecai and Rigby defend them and Pops with golf clubs. At the door, there is a shadow that resembles Jebediah. They open and start attacking, but it reveals to actually be Muscle Man in a raincoat with Fives under a garbage pail, Therefore making them look like Townhouse in the shadows. Then, they decided to play a board game and Pops once again freaks out claiming he saw Jebediah on the Board Game, but once again, nobody sees anything. Fives and Muscle Man get hungry and head to the Kitchen for the House's supply of burritos. But Jebediah confronts them as the Fridge itself, then morphs into the Oven and says: "Why you all up in my grill?". Then the two get burned alive and baked into brownies. Mordecai finds the two human desserts and says that the remaining three have to leave now. But Rigby disagrees and says that they will get more money for the winner, so they think that they should try to stick it out, then Jebediah morphs from the board game that they were playing and says, "The Max". They try to be scared but due to the 80's phrases that Townhouse keeps saying to them get them bored. But not too soon until he begins to chase them throughout the house, as they try to run for the front door, Jebediah appears and sticks out his long tongue, the three run up the stairs, but turn into Jebediah's mouth, therefore his tongue makes it hard to run up. Mordecai and Rigby hang on to the ceiling columns, but Pops slips and falls into Jebediah's mouth. The remaining two run up the stairs, but one of the windows on the end of the hallway turn into a floating, spinning and shredding head. The two attempt to open the window, but it's stuck. Then they climb up the ladder to the attic, making the floating head explode, then the columns on the ceiling turn into Jebediah's hand and asks for the $100. Mordecai and Rigby find an open window to the roof and the roof turns to Townhouse's head. He shakes the two and Mordecai and Rigby jump, but before the two reach the ground, Jebediah's hand catches them and he says: "Whoop! There it is!" and eats them. Ending After all 3 stories were told, the gang decided that Benson told the best story and he gets all of the candy, but Thomas, who everyone thinks told the worst story has to wear his pizza costume until Thanksgiving dinner. Benson thanks them for liking his story and tells them that the whole thing is true. He told them that Jebediah Townhouse was real and swore that he would come back in 200 years, but it wasn't before he signed the deed to Mr. Maellard. At the house, Jebediah should have been there 5 minutes ago, but Benson's watch is fast, and shortly after learning this, Scottie, who was munching on snacks from the party gets eaten by Jebediah, who morphed from the snacks table, everyone screams, and Jebediah's body turns into the house and proceeds to dance, finishing the episode stating: "Happy Halloween Homies!". Cast References Category:Specials Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2013 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies